


On My Own

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Sorry if I bother but could you write one where the reader is a strong and independent character? because I think Gabe is attracted by this kind of women (see for ex. Kali) thank you you're the best.Warnings: Mild Violence, Season 9 spoilers-ish, Mention of Torture





	1. Chapter 1

You stepped carefully over the dead leaves as you made your way toward the broken down warehouse. Symbols clouded the windows preventing any creature from disturbing what was happening inside. According to a fellow hunter there was a poor sap handcuffed inside that needed saving. You wouldn’t have bothered, but apparently they were very important. Important enough that a group of angels went to all the trouble to capture him.  
You rounded the corner, pausing as you heard movement inside. A man’s voice cried out and it became clearer as you cautiously unlocked the door. More symbols and traps were laid out, but they had no effect on you since you were human. The layout of the warehouse was fairly basic and rather open, making it a little hard to sneak around. However, you got a good view of the captors who were surrounding a guy in a chair.  
The seated man had needles sticking into his head with blood running down his face. Symbols encircled the chair and on his cuffs, preventing him from escaping. Even in his disheveled state, a dark smile played on his lips.  
“You know this isn’t the typical custom that humans use to say thanks. I mean torture, really? Can’t come up with anything creative anymore can ya?”  
None of the angels seemed amused by his words. The good thing was that his words helped to keep your footsteps silent as you crept forward. You gripped your angel blade in hand, waiting for the right moment, figuring the order you’d kill them.  
“I helped step-dad, doesn’t that count for anything?”  
“You shouldn’t speak about Metatron that way.” A tall woman stepped forward with a scowl on her face. “Perhaps if you showed some respect you wouldn’t be in this position.”  
“Oh bite me.” He spit at her. She jerked back and in that moment of distraction you made your move. The first two angels to go down were easy as they were at the outer part of the circle. The next few fought back and the sound of clanging angel blades filled the large space.  
Quickly you slashed your way through the angels, feeling blood splatter on your skin. Glancing around you found the tall woman stayed near the man with her angel blade held out in front of her.  
“Who are you?” Her expression appeared to be that of fear.  
You stood a few feet away from her and took the time to whip some blood off of your face. “A hunter with a job to do.” With that you launched yourself forward, shifting your feet as she aimed her blade at your stomach. Using the momentum you grabbed her, making her lose her balance and that was all it took for you to plunge the blade into her.  
You cleaned your blade using her blazer and then strutted over to the chair. Using a marker you canceled out the symbols, making them powerless. After that you got your lock kit out and proceeded to uncuff him.  
“Someone must be really high on the naughty list, if this many angels captured you.” You joked as he stood up, rubbing his wrists.  
“Naughty? Me?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Maybe, but not in the way you’re thinking.”  
You rolled your eyes at him, then turned around to leave. “Think you can manage to leave without being captured again? Or should I escort you?”  
“Oh, please.” He snapped. “If it weren’t for the number of them, I wouldn’t need any saving.”  
You stopped walking and glanced over your shoulder. “Is that an attempt at a ‘thank you’?”  
He let out a huff. “Thanks.” You gave a curt nod and then continued to walk away. Footsteps followed you out of the warehouse and as you opened the door, he spoke again. “So, is that it? Not gonna bother asking who I am? What the angels wanted with me? Or do you already know?”  
You paused, holding the door open, letting moon light shine on your face. “I was asked to do a job and now it’s done.” You simply answered, but that didn’t seem to satisfy his curiosity.  
“Really? That’s it? Wow….hunters.” You narrowed your eyes. “The name’s Gabriel.”  
You turned to look at him as he stepped forward in the moon’s light. His whiskey eyes glowed and you could see something strong and mighty behind them. “Archangel?”  
“Guilty.” He replied smugly.  
You cracked a smile. “So it only takes six lower ranking angels to capture an all powerful archangel…..good to know.” You laughed to yourself as you stepped out from the warehouse.  
“I’m not at full strength, I’ll have you know.” He growled.  
“So at full strength it would take…..ten angels to capture you? Is that what you’re saying?” You smirked, opening your car door.  
“I could still kill you, you know.” You rolled down the window with the radio blaring. Gabriel stood a few feet away with fists clenched and a scowl on his face.  
“You could, but you won’t.” You glanced over at your empty passenger seat. “Need a ride?”  
He seemed to be debating in his head about it, but ended up getting in the car. You pressed hard on the gas, happy to get far away from that warehouse.  
“I’m surprised you’re all by yourself.” Gabriel mentioned as he fiddled with the radio.  
“I do fine on my own.”  
“A bit lonely, isn’t it?” He leaned back in his seat, satisfied with his choice of music.  
“Depends.” You hummed, turning the music volume up. He took that as his cue to shut up and it remained quiet until you got to town.  
“So….” He piped up. “Where are you headed?”  
“Motel to rest.”  
“What about me?”  
“What about you? I was told to rescue you and that’s it. Feel free to leave anytime.”  
“Who told you?”  
“Fellow hunter. Doubt he really knew who you were. There’s been angels doing all sorts of stuff since they fell.” You muttered, pulling into the motel parking lot. You turned the car off and grabbed your bag before heading to your room number. Surprisingly, Gabriel followed you, glancing around to make sure no one was following.  
The room was small with only one bed and a old T.V. with a bathroom. He seemed to study the room before snapping his fingers to make a chair appear in the corner of the room, which he happily sat in.  
“So, you’re staying?” You asked, gathering your night time supplies before heading to the bathroom.  
“Got nowhere else to be.”  
“Fine, but try not to do anything…..destructive.” You said sternly as you went to get ready for bed. Once done, you came back into the room to find Gabriel flipping through some magazines with revealing women on the covers. “Really? You’re going to look at porn while I sleep?” His whiskey eyes looked innocently up at you as he shrugged. “Fine. Just don’t get any ideas.”  
“Don’t worry. I like to take a girl out first, go some place nice.”  
“How classy.” You snorted as you got into bed. With one more glance you looked over at the archangel as you turned off the light. He didn’t oppose to the darkness as you figured he could probably read it still. “Night.”  
“Goodnight…...what’s your name?”  
“(Y/N).”  
“Goodnight (Y/N). Thanks again.”

You woke up the next morning to ‘Heat of the Moment’ blasting out of the alarm. A loud whine escaped your lips as you dug your head under the pillow. “Gabriel!” You shouted, but it was muffled from the pillow.  
“Time to wake up, cupcake.” His bubbly voice chimed.  
Shooting him a look, you swung your legs to the side of the bed as you tried to comb your hair back. “It’s seven o’clock.” You hit the alarm with force, stopping the song. “I’m going back to sleep.” You plopped back down.  
“What? Come on, cupcake.” The bed bounced as he got up on the bed. “Do you know how boring it is to watch someone sleep? I waited long enough. Let’s go get some breakfast.”  
You twisted your body around, finding that he was laying on his stomach next to you on the bed. “How about you leave me alone and go get breakfast yourself. Also, don’t call me cupcake.”  
“It’s my treat.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.  
“No.”  
He frowned, then proceeded to pout at you. “I’m trying to be nice. Say thanks and all that jazz.”  
“You said thanks already, no need to do it again.”  
“Come on.” He tugged at the hem of your shirt. “I could always make you.”  
“Then why don’t you?”  
“‘Cause I’m trying to be...better.”  
“Keep trying.” You rest your head on the pillow, draping the covers over your body.  
“Fine.” With a flap of his wings, he was gone. 

After sleeping in and getting breakfast from a gas station you hit the road, heading to Arkansas for a case. The ride was smooth with limited scenic views. You did get a call about rescuing Gabriel and you replied that everything went fine. Not sure if they knew his true identity you left that alone.  
As you past the sign letting you know that you finally entered Arkansas, a familiar sound of wings diverted your attention. Gabriel appeared, sucking on a lollipop in your passenger seat with his feet propped up on the dashboard.  
“What’s in Arkansas?”  
You took a moment to steer yourself back in your lane before answering him. “A job.”  
“Any ideas as what it could be?”  
Your eyes glanced over at him as you tried to figure him out, but he appeared indifferent. “Werewolf. Fits the lunar cycle and the whole heart thing.”  
“Hmmm.” He drummed his fingers on the door, tilting his head to the side, thinking.  
“What? Think it might be something else?”  
“No.” He moved the lollipop back and forth around his mouth. “I’m just surprised you’re going to take care of it all by yourself. Werewolves are dangerous.”  
“So is everything else in this world.” You muttered.  
“True.” He popped the lollipop out of his mouth. “So, should I talk to the victims’ families or is that your speciality? I mean I can read minds and stuff, so I personally think I could take care of it.”  
“And with that award winning personality, who could resist?” You sneered. “Seriously, why are you even here? Aren’t angels after you or at least shouldn’t you be trying to fix Heaven?” You locked eyes for a moment and saw something that looked like sorrow. “Gabriel?”  
“Fine. You wanna play twenty questions, I’ll bite.” He dropped his feet from the dashboard, straightening himself up. “I’m here because angels won’t find me with you. Second, someone else is fixing Heaven at the moment. And third, you have peeked my interest.”  
“Peaked your interest? How?”  
“Nuh uh. My turn.” You left out a sigh, but didn’t stop him. “Why are you so set on suicidal hunts? I mean a werewolf...by yourself? I’ve run into other hunters before and none of them are stupid enough to do what you’re doing.”  
“You caught me, I’m a stupid hunter. Might as well leave now.” You hummed in reply.  
“Can’t get rid of me that easy.”  
“Oh, I’m sure I could find a way.”  
“Perhaps.” With that you both fell into a silence, letting the radio fill the space as you drove down the endless road. Neither of you spoke the rest of the ride to the city where the werewolf was supposedly killing innocents.  
Once in town you made your way to a decent looking motel to unpack and get into uniform. Gabriel waited in the car as you changed in a blazer and pencil skirt to look more professional. As you got back in the car, you noticed Gabriel wasn’t wearing his dark jacket and khaki pants. Instead he was in a sleek tailored suit, with his hair combed back, making him appear breath taking. You couldn’t help but stare for a moment before starting up the car.  
“So, you were serious about talking to the victims’ families.”  
“I like to help out every now and then.”  
“Really?” You arched an eyebrow.  
“Well….I’ve decided to try more at least.” Gabriel admitted, clasping his hands together on his lap.  
“Right…”  
The drive was short to the police station and you had to admit, Gabriel was good at questioning people. When they lied or didn’t tell you everything, Gabriel was able to fill it in and get all the information you needed to know. After the last witness, you both left to get something to eat.  
Gabriel seemed pleased that you picked a local diner as he got his chocolate milkshake and pancakes, drowned in syrup. The archangel sure had a sweet tooth and you weren’t the only one in the diner caught staring.  
After Gabriel’s third slice of pie, he finally changed to a serious expression as he looked at the case files. “So….I’m thinking it was this guy.” He pointed to a picture of a skinny kid, probably in his early twenties. “Can’t recall certain things, seems not all there….and well I just know.”  
“Why didn’t you just smite him there, then?” You asked before taking a sip of your drink.  
“Too many people watching. Things get complicated fast that way.”  
“So, at his place then?” You grabbed the file and flipped through to find the address.  
“You know I could easily take care of this myself.” He leaned back with his arms folded behind his head.  
You gazed up at his shining whiskey eyes. “My hunt. My job.”  
“Fine, but at least let me come with.”  
You sighed, knowing you couldn’t win. “Well, since you’re going to come with no matter what I say...fine.”  
Gabriel beamed at you and then ordered another slice before the two of you finally left. 

That night you made your way to the guy’s apartment with Gabriel at your side. A gun with silver bullets, hid at your side, while Gabriel had an angel blade. You knocked at the door, slightly nervous of the fact the full moon was that night, but that would be the only way you would know who the werewolf was.  
“Open up. FBI.” You pounded on the door. “Matthew Swan, open up.” You looked over at Gabriel. “Think he’s gone already?”  
“I hear someone in there.” Gabriel took over and knocked on the door. After no answer, he snapped his fingers, appearing slightly annoyed before stepping into the threshold. “Hello?”  
“I’ll check out the bedroom.” Gabriel nodded as he stalked towards the kitchen. You pulled out your gun, lifting it up as you slowly opened each door, checking out the place.  
Just as you opened the bedroom door a low growl sounded behind you. With quick footwork you entered the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind you. “Gabriel! I found him!”  
The door didn’t last long as his claws scratched and burst their way through. Wood splintered apart with a hungry howl following. Aiming your gun, you fired three rounds, but you couldn’t get a good shot.  
You made your way around the room, nearing the open window that let the moonlight shine in. Just as you called out for Gabriel again, the werewolf shot through the broken door. You fell as his long sharp claws scratched your upper arm, shredding your flesh. Ignoring the pain, you fired, hoping one of the silver bullets would kill him. However, he only grew more angry at your attempts.  
“Gabriel!” You screamed, not caring if the whole apartment complex heard you. Just as the werewolf was hovering over you, ready to finish you off, a silver blade poked through his chest. Then blinding light flared up in his eyes causing them to burn out.  
“You called?” Gabriel shoved the werewolf away from you.  
“Where the hell have you been?” You yelled, placing one hand on your wounded arm to help stop the bleeding.  
“I thought you said you were fine to do this by yourself.”  
“Oh shut….” You trailed off as your blood loss clouded your vision.  
“Here, let me.” Gabriel crouched down in front of you, placing two fingers to your forehead. A calming warmth spread to your arm and the blood disappeared.  
“Thanks.”  
“Guess we’re even now.” He helped you up, keeping his arm wrapped around your waist. “We should go. You know, dead body and all.”  
“Yeah.” With a flap of wings, Gabriel transported you both back to the motel you were staying at. “I’m gonna shower….you...you can do whatever you want.” You felt tired even though Gabriel healed you. “And….thanks...Gabe.”  
He smiled up at you from his spot on the couch as he flipped through the channels. “That’s what partners are for.”  
“Partners now, huh?” You arched an eyebrow, standing near the bathroom door.  
“Someone needs to look after you.” He sent you a wink.  
You couldn’t help, but smile at him. “So, what? You’re my guardian angel?”  
“Something like that.”  
“Hmm….alright. Guess you can stay.”  
“And if you get lonely in the shower, I’m always free to help.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making you blush.  
“I think I can manage.” You chuckled, closing the bathroom door behind you.  
“What if you slip and fall? Showers can be dangerous you know.” Gabriel got up from his spot and knocked on the door. “(Y/N)? Are you sure you don’t need company?”  
“Don’t make me regret letting you stay!”  
“You couldn’t get rid of me even if you tried.” He argued back with a lightness in his voice.  
“Go read your porn magazines or whatever you do!” You shouted, turning the water on.  
“I’ll be thinking of you.” Gabriel joked.  
“Shut up!”  
Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he sat back down, waiting for you to finish your shower. He wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into, only that he liked it.


	2. Too Long Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: verbal fighting

Weeks on the road together in confined spaces will make any relationship strain after a while, especially if you don’t know each other that much. Although you did learn a lot about the recently fallen archangel and his habits. Gabriel liked his porn, chocolate, and making sassy comments whenever he could. You got used to it as much as one could, finding some of them more desirable than others.   
His abilities to read minds and fly himself around to gather things made cases go a lot quicker. Ever since he joined you, you managed to cover ten cases dealing with a wide range of monsters. Some you avoided though as they dealt with angels and Gabriel would always make a sour face at the mention of them.   
Little touches and glances also happened. At first you knew it was just a coincidence, but then you figured the archangel was lonely. Even with his bright smile and fun personality you couldn’t bring yourself to even think about it. He was an archangel and you were a hunter. The combination of you working together was difficult enough and adding feelings would be even a worse of an idea. Plus, you weren’t sure if he would leave or not. Eventually you figured he would as most people did in your line of work, but there was still a sense of friendship that came along with working together.  
But, besides all that, things got tense over the weeks. It wasn’t talked about until you came back to the motel after taking care of a nest of vampires. Apparently Boston had some need for pest control and you two were only a few hours away, so you took it.   
The argument started as soon as you trudged through the door with blood dripping down your forearm as you cradled it to your chest. Drying mud covered your clothes and face, making your skin itch from the sensation.   
“Successful hunt?” Gabriel glared at you from his spot on the couch in the motel room.   
“Yep. No need for backup.” You bit back, discarding your jacket.  
“You should’ve waited for me.” Gabriel stood up to heal your wound. His golden eyes watched the blood trickle down from the wound.  
“Yeah, well, you were the one who was busy with the waitress.” You snapped back, wincing as Gabriel examined your wound. He pressed his hand to it and you could feel his grace stitch back the skin as it healed. “Thanks.” You muttered, stalking past him.  
“You could’ve died you know.”  
“Didn’t.” You sarcastically sang back as you slammed the bathroom door shut.

The next day didn’t get much better as the tense boiled in the car ride to another hunt. Gabriel kept changing the radio station as you turned it back to your favorite music. Just as he was about to snap his fingers again, you turned the music off.  
“Such a child.” You mumbled.  
“What?” Gabriel inclined as he kicked his feet up on the dashboard.  
“Get your feet off the dash.”   
“Tell me what you said.” He demanded. You mumbled again to yourself, before slapping his leg that was still on the dash.  
“I said you’re such a child, Gabriel. I mean no wonder your dad didn’t miss you.” You hissed back, slightly satisfied that his feet were back on the floor again.  
“Oh really? I’m the child? Look at yourself, sweetheart.” He gestured his hands your way, but you slapped them away. “Miss I-Can-Take-Care-Of-Myself. What about that time I yanked that werewolf off of you? Or that kitsune in Florida? You just can’t admit that you need help.”  
“Who was the one who was chained up by angels? Human or archangel? Huh?”  
“Oh, please….that again? Let it go sweetheart. You could learn a bit from Elsa.”  
“Disney? Really?” You glared at him from the corner of your eye. “If you’d stay focused more this wouldn’t be a problem, but you flirt with every living girl.”  
“Who?” Gabriel said baffled.  
“Waitress from dinner. Striper in Florida. Hostess in New York. Cleaning maid in Ohio.” You paused, looking over at him. “Shall I continue?”   
Gabriel stuck his tongue out at you before finally shutting up.

Three hours of silence lead you to a small town with a diner that served breakfast all day long. You both grumbled out your orders as you sat across from each other in the tight booth. Gabriel leaned back in the corner against the window, occasionally stealing looks at you.  
“I’m sorry, okay?” He spoke as you kept distracting yourself from him by looking anywhere else. “I should’ve been there, cause we’re a team and all that.”  
You finally turned toward him, though your arms were still crossed. “You’re right, you should have been there.”  
He narrowed his eyes, but kept his voice neutral. “But, you should’ve waited. I know you are all warrior princess, but you could’ve gotten hurt.”  
You shifted in your spot. “I suppose, but if I needed to I could’ve of prayed.”  
“True.” Gabriel nodded. “So, are we good?”  
“We’re good.” You agreed as the food was set down at the table. Instead of looking at the impressive cleavage the waitress was sporting, Gabriel sent you a wink instead. You smiled back as you started to eat.   
You were finished long before Gabriel as he kept ordering cinnamon rolls and pie slices. “Maybe we should give each other some space.” You spoke, pushing your plates off to pick up. “We’ve been together for too long.”   
“No way you could fit up in Heaven then. Had to deal with my brothers and sisters for centuries.” Gabriel chuckled.  
“Yeah, I guess not.” You smiled back. “I was thinking about getting a motel room and then heading to the bar. You okay with that?”  
“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

Gabriel sat on your bed flipping through channels as you got dressed to go out. You really only had a few nice pieces of clothes, so you went with a navy blue dress that made your body look amazing. Gabriel noticed as he let out a low whistle when you exited the bathroom. You shot him a look, but blushed at his reaction.  
“Have fun.” You waved as you headed out.  
“Always.” He sang back.  
Instead of driving you decided to walk since it was near the motel that you were staying at. The town itself wasn’t that large to begin with, so the little amount of exercise in the cool night air felt nice.  
All eyes turned toward you when you entered and made your way to the bartender. He flashed you a toothy smile as he took your order. Scanning the large open space you saw a group of guys playing pool, a small jukebox was in the corner with some teenagers standing in front of it, and a couple making out near the bathrooms. You felt a strange sense of pleasure at the normal atmosphere that you had grown accustom too. If Gabriel were here, he’d make some jokes about the people and recommend getting some booster shots to make sure you didn’t catch anything.   
“Good evening young lady.” A voice broke your thoughts as you looked to your left to find a tattooed man sitting down at the bar. He was way too old for you to even remotely think about as you turned away. “How’re you doing?”  
“Fine.” You simply stated, taking a sip of your drink.  
“Name’s Roger.” He held out his hand, but he dropped it after a moment.  
“Not interested.”  
“You sure?” He pressed.  
“Positive. Got someone waiting back at the motel for me.” You pictured Gabriel in bed watching porn. It wouldn’t be the first time to walk in on something like that, although it would still be as awkward.  
“Come on. Lady like you-” Roger’s fingers trailed up your hand.  
“Back off.” A new voice stopped his actions. “She ain’t interested.” You were surprised to see that one of the guys from pool had walked over to help you out. This new guy was a nice contrast to Roger. His chocolate brown hair was ruffled up to show off his handsome face.  
“Thanks.” You jumped off your seat and stood near your defender.  
“Whatever.” Roger scowled, moving away from the two of you.  
The mystery man broke the silence first. “Sorry. I know you could’ve handled it yourself, but I hate guys like those.” He scratched the back of his head, giving you a small smile.  
“It’s okay. Thanks.”  
“No problem.” He turned to leave, but you put a hand on his arm.  
“Don’t I get a name?” You teased.  
“Travis.”  
“(Y/N).” You offered back.  
“Wel (Y/N), wanna play some pool? Promise not to go easy on you.”   
“Sounds fun.”  
You let him lead you back to his buddies, who all seemed like nice guys. The first game you won, but then Travis stepped it up as his friends started to pressure him. As the eight ball went in the hole you let out a sigh at your loss.  
“We’re even.” He smirked, joining you at the side of the table as his buddies set up for a new game.   
“I still won first though.”   
“That you did.”  
You both leaned back against the wall, watching the balls scatter across the table as a new game begun. “Wanna leave?” You offered, slightly surprised that the words left your mouth.  
“Sure.” He grabbed your hand, grinning at his friends before walking back to the motel. Halfway he stopped and let you climb on his back for a piggyback ride.  
“I haven’t done this in forever.” You giggled as you almost lost grip of him.   
“Then you need to have more fun.” Travis twirled around. “Which one?”  
“Room one-four-eight.” You declared, noticing the lights were off. Perhaps Gabriel had left to go have some fun of his own.  
Travis let you down so you could unlock it and then scooped you right back up as the door opened. You were both laughing that you didn’t notice Gabriel still in the room.  
“Well hello.” He said darkly, still in the same spot when you left.  
“Gabe.” You stood awkwardly as Travis let you down. “What are you doing here? Thought you’d be out.”  
“Wasn’t feeling it.” His whiskey eyes surveyed Travis. “Who’s he?”  
“Oh,uh...this is Travis.”   
“And you say hooking up with the waitress was bad.” Gabriel muttered under his breath.  
You clenched your jaw, narrowing your eyes at him. “That’s because we had a job to do.” The tension grew as you stared at each other, neither one backing down.  
“I should go…” Travis slowly back up.  
“No, this is my room. He can just leave.”   
“It’s fine...I don’t wanna cause any trouble, plus the moods gone.” Travis left, closing the door behind him.  
“Great.” You snapped.  
“Didn’t look that nice of a fella.” Gabriel retorted. “I mean you picked him up at a bar.”  
“You make me sound desperate.” He shrugged, making your blood boil. “This was a stupid idea. Space isn’t gonna fix anything. You’re too much of a pain in the ass.”   
“Me?! Sweetheart look at yourself.” Gabriel stood up.  
“Don’t call me that! I ain’t your sweetheart!”  
“You ain’t sweet either. Not right now anyways.” He approached you, getting into your space.  
“Why couldn’t you just leave? And spare me the whole picking up a bar guy crap.”  
“You think that bone head could give you what you need?” Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“Well what do I need, Gabriel?” You sized him up, keeping your eyes on his.  
He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. “You know what? Nevermind. Have fun on your own.” With that he left. You tore off your dress before heading to bed. The next morning with Gabriel still not there, you packed up and headed out.


	3. Don't Need a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild violence, language, fluff

Part of you thought he would show up as you packed your car or even when you sped down the highway with music blaring. There were moments of hope as you thought you heard a flutter of wings or that sweet chuckle of his, but the archangel never showed.  
It wasn’t until a few days later that you started to realize how much Gabriel had affected your life. Instead of stacks of pancakes blocking the archangel’s face there was an empty seat across from you. No motel employee gave you a sly smile as you ordered one queen bed for the night. Your music never changed stations in the car and the T.V. played no Casa Erotica on it. Somehow in the short time that you had known Gabriel, he found a place in your life and made it seem empty without his sassy attitude.   
Even with a sense of loneliness you didn’t dare pray to him. He was in the wrong with his outburst. So, in the mean time you hunted just like before you met him. The town just up ahead had a demon problem with tortured bodies littering the alleyways behind bars. You figured that the more you got back to work, the less time you had to think about that golden archangel.  
So you pressed harder on the gas and turned up the volume trying to drown out the silence that floated around you. A white blouse and black pencil skirt already adorned your body as your first stop was the police station to see what they had already. The crime scenes held little interest as you already knew what the monster was.

The police station was busy as a total of four deaths hit the small town. No one really questioned your FBI status as the officers seemed pleased that someone was there to help them.   
“Is there any security tape for the bar that two of the bodies were found behind?” You watched the police bring up the feed that they obtained. A shadowy figure held a glittering object, which you guess was a knife, stalk towards the victims. “Any chance at a close up?” You leaned closer to the screen.   
“No. Already tried that, the resolution isn’t that good.” The police officer paused the video when the figure was most visible. A baseball cap and the darkness of night made it hard to make out the face.   
“Dammit.”  
“I know. Trust me.” He rotated around in his office chair. “We’re just glad someone sent a higher up for this case. Everyone is scared out of their wits.”  
“Is there by any chance a security camera out front or on the different buildings around it?”  
“I could check to see….some of those business are more private than others.”  
“Look for anyone wearing a baseball cap. Maybe we can find them coming into the place or stalking the victims.” You requested before leaving. “Call me at this number when you get anything.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” He gave you a small salute.   
You left heading to the bar where the victims were found. A caution tape went across the back door to deter anyone from leaving that way. Most of the patrons sat near the front or the bar, leaving empty tables and booths near the back door. As you entered some of locals gave you nods of encouragement, while others looked eager to come over to you and discuss your thoughts on the case.   
“White Russian.” You ordered as you pulled out some of your case files, not bothering to hide them. The demons probably already knew a hunter was in town which made your life that more dangerous.   
“On the house.” The old bartender slid it to you across the bar.  
“Thanks.” You took a sip, enjoying the burn go down your throat. “Hey. Do you know of anyone wearing a baseball cap that came here the night of the deaths?” You pushed the file closer to him as he leaned over the counter. The picture was fuzzy and dark with only the time stamp clear in the corner. “Male about six feet or so tall. Sound familiar?”  
He rubbed his graying beard as his eyes scanned over the pictures. “Sorry. There are a lot of guys with baseball caps around here.” His comment was confirmed by the number of men with their hats on in the bar, each with a drink in hand. “Hard to say which one, but there ain’t a bad man around here like that. No one in this town would kill anyone.”  
“Maybe not, but that still doesn’t explain the four deaths.” You mumbled before going back to your drink. “Keep an eye out.”  
“‘Course.” With that he left you in peace.   
The drink lasted a while as you poured over research, looking at possible meat suit for the demons. No one reported anyone acting suspicious or cruel in the small town. Normally demons were easier to find with their method of choosing an abandon warehouse or barn, but you already checked those for sulfur. Although you did paint devil traps on the ceilings and floors to hopefully trap the monster, but nothing came of it.  
The road was silent as you made your way back to the motel after checking the traps. It was well past midnight when you unlocked the door and fell onto the crappy hard bed. The musty smell was the same at all the other places you stayed making you feel right at home.  
Tilting your head to the side you glanced over at your research on the small wooden table. You could almost picture Gabriel sitting there sifting through the papers and then folding the papers into airplanes before shooting them at you. He probably would call you lazy for laying on the bed, making him do all the work. The edges of his eyes would crinkle as cute dimples appeared to match his bright smile. The image of him there was almost real, but faded as you were brought to reality as your stomach growled.   
Reluctantly getting up, you headed towards the small kitchen to heat up some leftovers. As the microwave counted down, you double checked the salt lines along with your devil’s trap. Then you sat down at the small wooden table with your plate in front of you. The food wasn’t bad, but they weren’t as good as the meals Gabriel would conjure up. He always tried to impress you with his knowledge of food from around the world.   
Finally you had enough and pushed your plate away from you as you clasped your hands together in prayer. “Oh screw it. I’ll swallow my pride this once….Gabriel, you out there? I could use my hunting partner right now. Gabe?” A few moments ticked by as you sat in silence. Then a knock at the door answered. “Gabriel?” You pushed out of your seat as apologizes ran through your head. “Gab-” Your voice caught in your throat as a shadowy figured grabbed your throat, tossing you out into the hard cold ground. A hard punch hit your head, efficiently knocking you out. 

Gabriel was getting a lap dance as your prayer echoed into his head. It had been about a week or so since he heard your beautiful voice. The stripper didn’t seem to notice that Gabriel zoned out as her hips swayed above his crotch. Even in Vegas your voice was crystal clear that you needed his help, but the neon lights and heavy smell of sex in the air tried to persuade him to stay.   
“Something wrong baby?” The flexible stripper put her hands on either side of his chair as she rolled her hips.   
“Nah. Nothing to worry about.” He waved her off. “I’ll take a chocolate martini though.”   
She sent him a small smile as she left to place his order before heading back on stage. The place remained the same after a century with velvet carpets and wallpaper to cover the dirty walls. It was a tiny diamond among coal in the outskirts of the party city. Not many knew of it which meant Gabriel received special attention as he was only one paying.   
He chose the spot dead center of the stage where a pole stood for girls to grind on. Although there was a form of art to be said for the way they could gracefully climb up the pole and swing around. Even the archangel doubted he could look that good doing what they did.   
“One chocolate martini.” A girl in a military get-up placed his drink on the table next to him.   
“Thanks.” He rustled out some dollars before taking a long taste of his drink. Just as the burn of the alcohol subsided your words of prayer came back to him. “Like you need me…partner….pfft.” Gabriel muttered. “Actually…you do need me. Stupid girl…..thinking you can take on hunts by yourself…” He swirled his drink in hand, looking at the spirals of chocolate syrup in the glass. “I just don’t need you.”   
Gabriel kept repeating that phrase as his night continued. More drinks were ordered as more girls came to spend time with him. Dollars seemed to fly in the air which helped to cure his loneliness. A blonde and brunette had pulled up chairs to be beside him. Their hands moved over his chest and arms as their mouths whispered sweet words into his ears. Distraction was his biggest ally as he pushed your prayer far back into his mind. A smile even appeared as one of the girls brought him out strawberries dipped in chocolate. Bubbly laughter mixed with sweet desserts and intoxicating drinks brought Gabriel to the edge of drunkenness.   
It wasn’t until he heard your desperate scream that he sobered up. Even a little off balance he managed to stand up, pushing away his entourage to collect his thoughts. The girls peered at him wearily as his feet carried him out the joint. Finally, away from snooping eyes he flew to where your first prayer came from.   
It was difficult to track you as you had angel sigil markings engraved on your ribs thanks to Gabriel. However, with his powers he found the town that you were working in and then your motel room.   
The door was left wide open with a small patch of blood outside on the parking lot. A dull scent of sulfur hung in the air as Gabriel rushed inside of the abandon motel room. Dinner was still left out with papers in haphazard positions.   
Immediately, Gabriel began to search the town looking for demons. His status made it easy to pinpoint the location and with a simple flap of his wings he found himself standing outside of an old decaying mansion. Vines covered boarded up windows, grass grew between cracks in the concrete, and tiles from the roof were shattered on the ground.   
Drawing his angel blade Gabriel blasted open the front double door ready for a fight. His eyes fell on yours as you sat, perfectly comfortable, in a chair surrounded by burnt out bodies. Your own angel blade was gripped tightly in your hand. There was blood splattered on your clothes with a few bruises forming on your face, but otherwise you looked good.  
“See, what’d I tell ya? He finally showed up.” You spoke up, addressing the dead bodies around you. “Only about shy of three hours late, but obviously he had more important things to deal with.” You twirled the angel blade in your hand, waiting for Gabriel to say something.   
“Thought you needed me.” He stepped forward, counting five bodies. “Guess you were wrong.”   
You shrugged. “Figured it would be easier if I had my hunting partner to help locate a demon….didn’t realize till later that there was more than one.”  
“Always is.” He looked impressed with your work as he approached you, putting his blade away. “You’re pretty strong.”  
“Not so bad yourself.” You smiled back, standing up from the chair. “Gotta say I kinda missed your sassy remarks and lame-ass jokes.”  
Gabriel casted his eyes down to the floor, grinning. “Yeah well I’d be insulted if you didn’t miss me, sweetheart.” You gave his shoulder a light punch. “Hey, now! I’m here to rescue you.”  
“I ain’t no damsel in distress.” You remarked.  
“Nope. Doubt you ever will be.” You both stood in silence for a couple of minutes, a few inches apart. “I missed you too.”  
You scuffed. “Really? I figured you’d be happy to dump me.”   
“Nah. Someone has to make sure you don’t kill yourself.” You rolled your eyes. “Sorry too...you know...about everything.” Gabriel stammered, glancing around the mansion’s interior.   
“I’m sorry as well. I gotta say it is nice to have someone look out for me...once in a while. Partners?” You extended a hand out.  
“Partners.” He agreed, pulling you into a hug. Gabriel released you after a moment brushing some of your hair back. “By the way, why did you scream?”  
You let out a small chuckle. “Figured that way you’d stop taking your sweet-ass time.”  
“But you didn’t need my help.”  
“I need a ride to get back to the motel. You really think I’d want to walk fourteen miles?” You both smiled at that before Gabriel transported you back to your motel room.  
“Sure made a mess in here.” You scrunched up your nose at the smell of your dinner rotting at the table.  
“Easy fix.” With a single snap the motel room was cleared of research and bad smells. “Gonna stay here for the night or should we go?”  
“Stay for the night. I’m tired.” You yawned, crashing on the firm bed grabbing a pillow to lay your head on.   
“Demons tucker you out?” The bed’s weight shifted as he laid down next to you.  
“Mhmm.” You rolled over to face him.   
“You’re cute when you’re tired.” He brushed his fingers over your arm. A warmth spread of your body as your cuts and bruises healed. His grace always felt nice as you became accustomed to it.   
“You’re sexy when you’re jealous.”   
Gabriel tilted his head, frowning.“Jealous? When?”  
“How about when I brought that guy back to the motel? You were totally jealous.” You smirked.  
“That dumbo? Please.” His whiskey eyes dramatically rolled.  
“It’s okay though. I kinda liked it. I kinda like you.”   
“(Y/N)-” His voice became somewhat stern.  
“Just forget it.” You quickly sat up, concealing your face from him.   
“Wait.” A strong hand grabbed you, keeping you close. “Look at me.” You did, finding his whiskey eyes roaming your face for any signs that you were lying. “(Y/N)...” Gabriel cupped your face, bringing his lips to yours. The kiss was gentle and sweet, everything you could have imagined from Gabriel.   
Just as his tongue brushed your lower lip there was a knock. You broke apart breathless staring at the motel door. “Probably just a police officer. This case was pretty important to them.” You reasoned as you walked over to open the door. Gabriel sat on the bed, but remained ready if another demon should dare to harm you.   
“Hello?” A beautiful Indian women with long wavy hair stood in the doorway with a silk red blouse and black pencil skirt. “Can I help you?” Her arms crossed as her fierce eyes seemed to judge every inch of you.  
“I’m looking for Gabriel.” Her voice was smooth, yet demanding. The archangel in question came to stand beside you, opening the door more. “Hello, Gabriel.”  
His eyes lit up in recognition. “Kali….”


	4. My Goddess Ex-Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild violence, fluff, death

Kali? Wait. You mean the goddess?” Your eyes frantically shifted between the two of them. You got a sense of history as they stared at each other with Gabriel standing rigid. “Hello?” You waved your hands between them, but their eyes remained locked with one another.  
“Who is she? Don’t tell me she's another one of your illusions.” Kali said sharply, crossing her arms.  
“I’m not.” You snapped, cutting between the two of them. “Purely human.” You turned to Gabriel. “How do you two know each other?”  
He ignored your question as he stepped forward, blocking you from her. “How did you find me?”  
“Please.” She smirked. “You were bound to me once, remember? Nothing a blood spell can’t do.”  
Gabriel seemed to accept the answer, nodding slightly. “Well. You caught me.” He dug his hands into his pockets, shrugging. “Now what?”  
Kali gave a small smile as she gently traced over his face with her fingers. Gabriel remained tense under her touch as his eyes followed her fingers. “Still hard to believe that you’re alive. Guess Lucifer got tricked as well.” She lifted her chin with a smug expression on her angled face before dropping her hand back to her side.  
“He actually did kill me.” His voice low.  
Kali let out a dry chuckle. “Really? Who was foolish enough to bring you back?”  
“No one important.”  
“I see.”  
“I’m guessing you’re not here to say thanks...you know for saving you, back then?” A half-hearted smile appeared on his face.  
“Don’t be stupid.” She scoffed.  
“Thought so. Well….then, what can I do for you? Seems like you need something if you came all this way.”  
“First off.” Her dark eyes rested on your figure in the motel doorway. “Who is she?” You shifted under her gaze as Gabriel turned back to look at you.  
“My partner in crime.” His voice had an edge to it as part of him blocked you from Kali’s view.  
“Human partner? Guess much hasn’t changed.” Her nose scrunched up with an amused smile.  
“Why? Jealous?” Gabriel baited her.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes dramatically as the tense broke, turning her attention back at you. “I need to borrow your playmate for a bit. I’m sure you could do better.”  
“He’s not-”  
“Whatever.” She snorted. “Gabriel, you’re kind has been terrorizing the town where I’ve been staying. Normally I wouldn’t even to bother to seek for your….help, but there is quite a lot of them.”  
He took a step back, ready to close the door in her face. “Sorry, but I’m out of the game. Don’t need anyone knowing where I am.”  
“I see.” Kali clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth together. “Perhaps I should send them this way then? Obviously you’re not in their good graces.”  
“Gabe…” You piped up from behind. “You could stay here...you know...since you don’t want to get involved. I could go with...Kali and get rid of them.” They both stared at you like you lost your mind.  
Kali was the first to speak up as Gabriel’s wide eyes narrowed. “Sorry kid, I don’t babysit.”  
“I’m a hunter. Human, sure, but hunter.” You charged forward with only a bit of Gabriel blocking your way. “Who do you think saved his sweet ass?” You gestured to the archangel next to you, not afraid of raising your voice. “Five angels and I killed them all while he sat, tied up to a chair!” You breathed out, finally feeling like you were apart of the conversation.  
There was a long pause as Kali’s dark eyes raked over your frame, reevaluating what she believed. “Impressive, but I still don’t work with weak, insolent humans.”  
You let out a huff of annoyance and turned to Gabriel, but the archangel didn’t share your anger. Instead a smirk adorned his face as he leaned on the doorframe, staring at Kali. “Well if that’s how you feel...I was going to offer...after (Y/N) decided to hop on the bandwagon, but if you don’t wanna work with her, then there is no me. After all we are partners.” His arm snaked around your shoulders, pulling you tight against him.  
“Seriously? Gabriel, what has humanity done to you?” Kali’s face darkened then subsided as she gave in. “Fine. She’s your problem though. I will not be responsible for her.”  
“Oh, don’t I know it.” Gabriel grinned, ruffling some of your hair. “Now what town are they at?”  
“Town of Clarkston. Just about an hours drive from here.”  
“Well see you there tomorrow.” You pushed yourself out of Gabriel’s grip, trying to close the door.  
“Wait-” Kali stepped forward.  
“Human here needs to sleep.” You interrupted. “Don’t worry, we’ll contact you.” You finished before closing and locking the door. Yawning loudly, you jump back on your bed. “Night, Gabe.” You didn’t hear a response as you drifted to sleep.

The car was packed thanks to Gabriel when you woke up. The drive wasn’t bad, but there was an awkwardness as your mind wondered back to last night’s kiss. You had admitted that you liked him and then he kissed you, but then Kali had to interrupt. Since Gabriel initiated the kiss you figured he felt the same way especially with the passion he showed.  
“You gonna be okay with this?” You asked as you entered the rather large town. There were a few dozen tall skyscrapers with factories in between. Gabriel had given Kali your number, which she sent a text stating an address in the warehouse district.  
He drummed his fingers along the passenger door. “I’ll be fine. Just stay back, (Y/N). This isn’t your fight.”  
“Like hell it isn’t.” You scoffed. “You said we were partners, Gabe. This is as much of mine as it is yours.”  
He stopped his menstruals and glanced over at you. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. I care...about you.” His warm hand covered yours for a second before you pulled away.  
“Not now.” You eyed the address again, realizing you were close. “Later once we finish this.” You promised flashing the archangel a quick smile. He returned it just as you parked a little ways away from your destination.  
“Where’s Kali?” You asked with your head in your truck, picking out the weapons you would need.  
“Present.” She strutted her way up to the two of you. “Flying would’ve been quicker.”  
“You came to us remember?” You barked back, shoving your angel blade into your belt. “Let’s get this over with.”  
“It’s just up ahead.” Kali lead the way.  
From the outside you could see angel sigils painted on the windows as you neared. Gabriel casted a look your way as if saying you should stay back, but you weren’t about to back down.  
The place seemed deserted when you entered. There was scattered crates and boxes stacked up near the walls. A few broken glass shards crunched under your shoes as you walked further in the space.  
“Where are they?” You whispered to Gabriel who was a few feet away.  
“I can sense them.” He kept back to you as he continued in the warehouse. “I’m surprised they haven’t come here yet. Come on, you winged monkeys!” He raised his voice, letting it echo in the large space.  
“I’m afraid they won’t be here until I do my part.” Suddenly you were pulled back into a tight grip. You tried to move, but that only resulted in a high dose of pain that shot through your body making you scream out.  
Gabriel spun around about to charge forward, but stopped as Kali’s arm lit up in flames. The one holding you remained normal, but you could still feel that heat. “Stay away.”  
Gabriel’s face dropped to a plea. “Kali, I knew you hated me, but this? Why would you ever help any angel?”  
“Sorry, but I didn’t have much of a choice. Either me or you. I choose me.” She stated, shooting fire Gabriel’s way. You let out a strangled cry, but the flames didn’t ignite the archangel only the holy oil around him. “It’s done.” At her words the three angels appeared around the ring, giving him dark looks. “I’ve did what you asked.” Part of her voice sounded frightened.  
One of them turned to the two of you. “Then we don’t need you anymore.” He raised his hand and a blinding light erupted near you. Kali slumped down to the ground, leaving you to stand by yourself. You didn’t have to look to know that she was indeed dead.  
“What about the human?” The angel in a female vessel called out. A second later she appeared behind you kicking you down onto the ground. You tried to get free, but an invisible force tied you down.  
“We have no use for her.” The angel who killed Kali spoke.  
Behind you the female grabbed hold of your hair, lifting you slightly up. A cold blade rested against your throat, digging into your skin. You glimpsed over at Gabriel, finding him near the edge of the fire. “Nice while it lasted, huh?” You smiled, feeling the blade move, ready to slit your throat open.  
“Don’t you dare!” Thunder rolled overhead as Gabriel’s loud voice boomed. The air was static as the wind picked up, blowing through the broken glass. “Let her go! (Y/N) isn’t apart of this!”  
“She was with you. She is definitely a part of this.” The angel in charge sneered at Gabriel. He looked down at you then up at the angel who held you down. “What are you waiting for? Kill her.”  
“(Y/N)!” A lightning strike hits showing off Gabriel’s six wings all fanned out in fury, but that was all you got to see as darkness swamped you. The feeling of warm liquid surrounded you along with a terrible loud pitched cry.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild violence at beginning, fluff

Gabriel’s face broke as your body laid on the cold concrete with your blood pooling near your throat. His sorrow turned to rage as the storm raged stronger causing the fire to go out. Once free he charged at the other angels with angel blade in hand. He stopped short though as an alarming sound casted over angel radio.  
Castiel’s voice echoed through their minds, informing each and every angel that Metatron had been taken down. The angel tablet was finally destroyed, but that didn’t matter much. Your body still laid on the ground with your killers still surrounding you.  
Within moments there laid three more bodies, burnt out as his blade slashed through each of them. Gabriel ignored their fading cries as he cradled your body in his lap. Using his power the blood seeped back into your body, but that didn’t bring you back. No, now it was only pretend. Making it look like you were alive once again in his arms.  
“(Y/N). I’m so sorry.” He whimpered, letting his tears fall into your hair. Your body temperature was already dropping as the archangel held onto you tightly. “I don’t….I’m not strong enough….I can’t bring you back.” He shuddered as another wave of grief hit.  
For a few more moments he laid there, finding it hard to see as tears wouldn’t stop filling his vision. At one point he thought you might come back as his grace tended to your weightless body, but nothing came of it.  
Finally realization dawned on him and Gabriel flew up into Heaven to search for you. He had to use some back channels since Metatron closed the main gate, but he did make it up there. No one paid much mind to him as they sorted out the new order of things since their ‘leader’ was now held in Heaven’s prison.  
Just as Gabriel got so close to the human’s side of Heaven, where you surely were, his younger brother stopped him. “Gabriel! What are you doing-” A hand gripped his shoulder.  
“Not here for you, Cassie.” He spoke without turning around.  
Castiel moved in front of him, trying to read him. “Brother-”  
“Don’t get in my way.” Gabriel growled, his eyes glowing a bright gold.  
“It’s….” Castiel paused, slowly understanding the mood the archangel was in. “...it’s good to see you.” He patted Gabriel’s shoulder before removing his hand.  
“I have somewhere else I need to be.” The archangel maneuvered, making his way past Cas.  
“I understand-” The lower angel started, but was cut off.  
“Raincheck?”  
“Yes, but-” Castiel stopped, noticing that Gabriel was already long gone. Wherever he needed to be was obviously more important to him than the state of Heaven.

You had only been in Heaven for a short period of time, although time up here was strange. It wasn’t based off of the Earth, rather that of your mood and your memory. You were hidden away in your own private space in your old original bedroom. The one that held the best memories before you got into hunting. Except it grew up with you. The small twin bed was a queen size with larger furniture. All your toys were there along with your movie collection. There was added stuff that you fell in love with as you got older, but you felt safe in your old room.  
Although that warmth faded slightly as a loud knock sounded at your bedroom door. Sure you tried to open it before and found a large park instead of the rest of your house, but you figured to stay inside.  
Carefully you opened the door, unsure of what you would find. Your hunter instincts kicked in looking at possible weapons to use if it was something unfriendly like Metatron. Instead of a stranger, friendly whiskey eyes caught your attention.  
“(Y/N)!” Gabriel came charging at you, enveloping you into his strong arms.  
“Gab-” You were cut off as his warm lips pressed against yours. His hands rested at your hips, pulling you flush against him. A low moan sounded from the back of your throat as your fingers carded through his golden locks, pulling slightly at the curled ends. Gabriel’s tongue swept over your lower lip and you let him in, letting him taste your mouth. You tasted a sweet honey flavor as you angled your head, getting more of him.  
He was the first to break away, resting his forehead against your own as his eyes darted around, looking for any signs of your wound. Thankfully the slash in your neck was gone and your skin was back to its lively color.  
“So this is Heaven?” You smiled with your arms around him.  
“Yep, but...uh...this is your Heaven?” Gabriel tilted his head back in order to inspect the area.  
“What? What’s wrong with it?” You followed his gaze, stopping at the dollhouse.  
He raised an eyebrow, turning to you. “Your childhood bedroom?”  
You frowned, crossing your arms. “Oh, shut up. Its where I felt most safe and where monsters didn’t exist for the most part.”  
“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes with a goofy smile. “Hey, wanna see something really cool?”  
“Sure? I mean I think Heaven in general is pretty cool. Being dead is still a little new though...not sure how I feel totally about that.”  
“At least you ended up in Heaven. Not many hunters get to say that.”  
“True. So where is this place you wanna show me?”  
Gabriel only responded with grabbing your hand and flying you to wherever it was. Although in Heaven, flying meant something a little different. Instead of the quick flap of wings that always were invisible, he actually had his six gold wings stretched out with you cradled against his chest as he flew.  
Around you was thousands...millions of other Heavens for people. They each got their own bubble, but some crossed into one another. Gabriel pointed out that soulmates got to go into each other’s Heavens. Even with all the Heavens, they each changed to other memories or days. Nothing remained still for long and that was just the human side.  
You knew immediately when you crossed over to the angel’s side of Heaven. There was white clouds, but also buildings that each served a purpose. The higher you flew the less angels you saw as the ranks didn’t allow for angels to go into certain parts.  
After what seemed like hours, Gabriel’s wings slowed, letting the ‘air’ glide you both to a landing. What stood in front of you was a five story palace styled from different eras. The bottom had a baroque feel with oval windows and highly decorated front. On top of that was renaissance style, gothic style, Greek style, and lastly a clean modern style. Somehow it all worked even with the jumble of history crammed into one large palace. At least the colors on the outside provided some continuity of having all kinds of whites.  
You followed Gabriel up a series of steps that had different creatures positioned at certain junctions. “What is this place?”  
He waited at the top, holding a hand out to you, which you gladly took. “One of the oldest places in Heaven. The archangel’s palace. Current resident, me.” He smiled gesturing to himself, but his eyes held a sadness to them.  
“We get this place to ourselves?” You asked as you stepped into the threshold. Even the different styles came in the palace with stairs changing mid-way to fit the different style.  
He squeezed your hand, stopping in front of the largest grand staircase you’ve ever scene. “I know. Think of all the naughty fun we could have.”  
“Gabriel!”  
“What?”  
“That just...doesn’t that seem a little wrong?” You got your hand free, pointing to the room around you. “To like deface or degrade this place?”  
He shrugged, stepping forward.“Trust me..” He held your chin up to look you in the eye. “..with you here, nothing is degraded. If anything, this whole Heavenly atmosphere has improved greatly.”  
“Shut up.” You scoffed, punching his shoulder lightly.  
“Ow! You hurt me, cupcake.” Gabriel rubbed the spot where you hit him, wincing like it truly hurt.  
“You’ll heal.” You smirked, exploring the area more. “So, if this is your house...palace...where’s your bedroom?”  
“And you say I’m the naughty one.” Gabriel chuckled.  
“Curious, that’s all.”  
“Mhmm.” He grabbed your hand, pulling you in a direction. “This way, cupcake.”

A few detours later, you made it to a set of gold double doors that were the entry to his bedroom. “Should I be worried about what’s inside?” You jokingly asked.  
“Um...not sure...been awhile.” He answered honestly, opening the doors.  
What you had imagined was not what was before you. Sure the soaring ceilings and excellent marble floor was similar to the rest of the place, but there wasn’t any cheesy casa erotic elements. Although the paintings hanging from the gold gilded wall had a sensual feel about them with naked women dancing in an open field. The rest was elegant and overstated with decorations on every surface and eloquent details.  
As you walked into his bedroom you first noticed the oversized marble fireplace with plush seating in front. Beyond that was a king size canopied bed with diamonds adorning the columns holding it up. A wall of glass doors lead out to the patio, which further went into a maze of gardens.  
“Wow.” This was nothing compared to your own Heaven. “Why would you ever want to leave this place?” You smiled, staring at each beautiful work of art.  
Gabriel strolled over to you, glad to see you enjoying yourself. “You know, brothers fighting and all that?”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry…” You felt him stand behind you.  
He wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Stay here forever with me?”  
“Is that a threat or promise?” You joked, turning around in his embrace.  
“Both.”  
You giggled. “You should be worried.”  
“And why is that?” Gabriel leaned his forehead against yours.  
“Because you’re stuck with me.” You broke out of his hold spinning around his room, landing on a soft couch.  
“And when has that ever been a bad thing, partner?” He stood over you as you sprawled out on the cushions.  
“We’ll see.”  
“You know what we should see first?” Gabriel lifted you up, carrying you bridal style.  
“Hmm?” You inquired, already having an idea where this was headed.  
“If this bed is still comfy after a couple centuries.”


End file.
